


Sketches of the Past

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby on the way, Detail is important, Doodles, Draco has a son, Draco is Free, Evie is kind, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Moving pictures, Pictures of them, Sketches, Wife is Pregnant, sort of enemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is day #4 of the Flufftober. Today's prompt was "Doodles/Doodling". Their sons name Anders is Scandinavian meaning "manly or strong."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Sketches of the Past

Evie was sipping tea on her wrap around porch, the sliding door that opened to her bedroom, opened to let in the soft, gentle breeze while her husband made breakfast for her and their son. She was enjoying the quiet moment until a loud squeal startled her but she turned in her seat to see her son running over to her. Anders, as they had named him looked just like Draco and Evie adored him. She stood slowly and with a soft wince, embraced her eight year old son in a hug. 

  
"Mama", he called to her. Draco was standing in the doorway, watching on with a stoic look as ever, but Evelyn knew better. She knew the softness of her husband. She smiled and pushed his hair back from his face. He held a piece of sketchpad paper to her and he delighted in the fact that his mother's face lit up. 

  
"Oh Anders, darling, that's beautiful", she commented as she took in the detailed sketch of her husband sitting with them on the couch. Draco was sitting behind her and Evie was asleep against his chest. The shading completely showcased Draco's face and jawline, accentuating it as it rested on Evie's shoulder. Her eyelashes had shading as well that cast a shadow on her freckled cheeks. 

  
"Dad said he liked how beautiful you looked and said I should show you", he said proudly. Evie cupped his face and kissed him on the forehead. 

  
"He is right. But he forgot to mention how handsome you've drawn him as well. You know, I think we should frame this and hang it up?" She suggested and she gave another soft wince. Anders looked up at her worriedly. 

  
"Mom?" He asked seriously. She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. 

  
"It's okay, honey. It's just your baby sister kicking me, she's being a little more rough than you were", she explained. Anders looked a little skeptical but he looked to Draco and his father gave him a nod; the smile that lit up Anders face was beatific. He ran out of their bedroom, bounding down the stairs so he could put his picture along with a few others he had done earlier in the week. Draco approached his wife and placed a hand over hers on her stomach, worry creasing his brow. 

  
"She's being a little rough?" he asked again, concern bleeding into his tone. She nodded but patted his hand with her free one.

  
"Yes, but I'm fine. You remember when you use to send me doodles in school?" She asked, before turning towards her desk.

  
"I never drew you anything", he said firmly. Evie rolled her eyes and opened the drawer in the front. 

  
"Oh, right, you were such a macho man", she said with a soft laugh. Draco hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

  
"He's getting better with his drawing, we don't lay down like that together very often", he said quietly. Evelyn gave another soft laugh. 

  
"No, you're right about that. Look", she said taking out a small booklet. Draco's eyes widened, he had given it to her right before everything had happened in their sixth year. He took the booklet from her hands gingerly and then he looked up at her, that vulnerable look in his eyes. Evie hadn't seen that look in a long while. 

  
Draco flipped through the moving pictures; he had been quite talented with his hand wand instead of a pencil like his son and he had created moving sketches of Evie; from moments in the courtyard to her sitting with Harry and his friends. Draco had been shy, scared, panicked; but she brought an essence of calm to him that he couldn't explain. There was one particular "doodle" as she had called it.

_They had just had a fight after he had been branded with the dark mark and she had been so disgusted with him. He hadn't been able to look her in the eye and he remembered shoving her away from him, going to deal with the inner turmoil he felt in his heart and mind. Draco found himself sitting by the great Lake but far away from prying eyes and he felt calm along with the sound of footsteps. Evelyn had found him and sat down, not saying one word to him. They had stayed like that for hours until she spoke._

  
_"I can't pretend that I'm okay with this because I'm not. You're better than this and I know I can't stop you from what you want to do. I will find a way to get you and I through this, Draco", she had said. Draco blinked back the tears hard, a soft sound escaping his barely parted lips as he repeated what she said in his mind like a mantra._  
\---

  
Draco's finger rubbed over the scene fondly and he looked up at his wife with tears threatening to spill. Evie reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling when he leaned into her touch. Sometimes, he could still feel the Mark tingle like he was being summoned. He was damaged, but oh, she had helped him pick up the pieces without ever giving him complaint. Draco pulled her hand to his lips and placed a kiss there. 

  
"Breakast is ready. I've made you oatmeal with some fruit and that ginger tea you're so fond of and Anders requested some toast with jam and an egg", he explained quietly, setting the booklet down. Evie just smiled as they made their way downstairs and to the kitchen to have breakfast with their son, her warm cup of tea on the porch forgotten. 


End file.
